An Unexpected Visit
by piccolodian
Summary: Maleficent's aunt comes to visit the happily married couple. Malora one-shot. 7/20 Family theme for Malora Week.


**A/N: I had posted this one-shot for the end of Malora Week on my tumblr. If you know my tumblr, you know that I basically compile lists of femslash fanfiction, lesbian/lady queer webcomics, and yuri manga. So, this past week was Elsannity Week and Malora Week. I spent that week writing for the list instead of working on A Rainy Night of Realization. Sorry. Hope this makes up for it until I finish the next chapter .**

* * *

**7/20 Family**

"My Aunt is visiting tonight."

Aurora looked up stunned. She had been married to Maleficent for three years now and she had never before heard of any aunt of Maleficent.

"Your Aunt? Where does she come from?" asked Aurora, curiously. The opportunity to learn more of her wife's past was a rare and it intrigued her immensely.

She continued to stare at Maleficent's pacing figure from her comfortable place in bed. The fairy turned to look at her wife with an abnormal discomfort masking her face. Aurora smiled gently and Maleficent couldn't help but smile back at her true love, whose golden hair fanned out on their bed, still long as when she was 16, though time had certainly changed her in other aspects. Aurora's body had developed perfectly, and at 21 she was the definition beauty and a clearly fulfilled magical gift.

It was all hers to hold and touch, thought Maleficent to herself before answering Aurora's question. "She comes from a place some ways beyond the other end of the Moor. She sent a bird with a message that she will be here by nightfall. We'll make room for one more tonight."

At this Aurora stood and clasped her wife's slender fingers between her firm ones.

"My love, why does her visiting vex you so?" she asked.

"I raised myself after the passing of my father, but she would visit on occasions. I wish it was to check on me, but all she did was question my dedication and criticize the way I've led my life. There is no pleasing the woman," admitted Maleficent.

"Then she is a fool to not notice the perfect woman you are. We will show her how wrong she is," assured Aurora with a gentle kiss to Maleficent's sharp cheekbone.

"I don't know why she is coming now. She hasn't been around since she first saw me with Stefan." Maleficent sighed wearily. "I suppose we will find out tonight."

Nightfall finally arrived and Aurora had finished the final touches of the meal she prepared. Maleficent had long since tidied up the home they had built upon the tree of Maleficent's childhood. Candles and luminescent plant life was set around their small dining area. A newly fashioned chair had made its way to the table. The plates were set. Everything was prepared and they waited.

Soon came a familiar heavy sound of wings approaching the tree house that Aurora would have mistaken for Maleficent if she weren't next to her already. The horned fairy straightened her shoulders and walked out the door to great the aunt who landed on the tree.

Before any greetings could be made, Aurora heard the mysterious aunt speak. "Still living in the same tree, ay Maleficent? It's not healthy to be so attached to something."

The Queen of Two Lands stepped out and caught sight of the woman who upset her wife so. She was another fairy, much like Maleficent. Her face was still an ethereal beauty; no wrinkles marred her face, but she held the airs of someone who had lived many life times. Her eyes matched Maleficent's, though her hair was a platinum blonde, much lighter than Aurora's own shade.

"Greetings, Auntie," Maleficent managed to speak, though Aurora knew her well enough to see the slight twitch of her brow and tightening of her jaw.

"Is that boy still around? And who is that? Your daughter?" questioned the aunt. Aurora blushed. She is, technically, the age that Maleficent's daughter would be if Stefan had not betrayed her.

"No Aunty, this is my wife, Aurora."

"How do you do?" greeted Aurora as she stepped up and held her hand out in greeting. The aunt merely humphed at the extended hand, and walked inside the home.

"Such a small place. And so homely. You would think the Protector of the Moors would have better accommodations." The aunt continued to criticize as her slightly beady eyes scrutinized and picked at ever detail.

"We prefer something simple," said Maleficent. She then led her Auntie to the table (which she said was much too small) and they sat down to eat the meal Aurora had prepared.

They ate quietly without saying a word, and Maleficent took that as her Auntie finding the meal delicious. She silently thanked Aurora's fairy aunts for lacking skill in the kitchen, forcing Aurora to learn cooking at an early age, a skill that had only been perfected over the years. Her stubbornness and refusal to eat plain berries and nuts had come in handy and Maleficent was never more grateful in that moment.

"Another human, hm?" The Auntie said, finally breaking the silence. "Did you steal her away or did she charm her way in for the jewels of the Moors?"

Maleficent gritted her teeth. "Aurora is the queen of the human kingdom _and_ the Moors. There is no need for her to charm her way into anything."

"A queen?" said the Auntie, almost genuinely surprised. "Not bad. How does she rule both places?"

"I have representatives who fill in for me while I live here. I stop by once a month to straighten things out in case any of the people cause trouble. Phillip sends Diaval if there are any emergencies," piped up Aurora.

The aunt ignored Aurora's attempt to enter the conversation. "What happened to that boy?"

"He betrayed me and he is gone. He is of no importance," said the fuming fairy, shortly.

"I never liked him anyway. He had shifty eyes, that one. How did you two her?" asked the Auntie, motioning to Aurora.

Maleficent twitched uncomfortably. "I was with her since she was a babe. I watched her grow up."

"Oh ho! A cradle robber then? How precious," sneered the Auntie.

"Enough!" Aurora slammed her palm on the table as she stood up angrily. "You have come into _our_ home to eat _our_ food and insult us as if you own the place! Where were you when my father hurt Maleficent? Where were you when she cursed a babe in her anguish? You weren't there and I will not have you act as if you have the right to anything! This is my wife and I refuse to let anyone insult her under my watch!"

The Auntie stared at Aurora for a while before standing up.

"Come Maleficent," she said simply. Maleficent looked at Aurora with reassuring eyes before stepping out with her aunt.

"You've done well, my dear girl. I'm proud of the way you've grown. I couldn't have found a better partner for you myself," said the Auntie in a gentle manner.

"What?"

"I never trusted the Stefan boy and I hated that you were with him. I'm glad you finally came to your senses and found someone as strong and beautiful as you have finally grown to be. You deserve nothing less." Her Auntie paused. "…though we will definitely have a discussion in the morning about some of the things I heard your wife say that concern me."

Maleficent nodded her head shyly though a smile adorned her face.

"Yes, Auntie."

* * *

**A/N: The theme for 7/20 was family. I took it as a...slightly different route than you might have been expecting in terms of "family".**


End file.
